La Gran aventura
by neo justaway jet canon
Summary: Las Amazonas y sus aventuras


_**Capitulo1: "El Guardián"**_

La tribu amazona, está hecha mujeres guerreras adiestradas un grupo muy hábil en el combate, la caza y el campo, actualmente en el año 2017 eran igual pero para ocultarse de los humanos normales crearon una empresa que la puedes buscar en internet llamada . Mucha gente piensa que ellas no aman a los hombres y que los odian a muerte y cosas así pero no es del todo cierto, ellas aman a los hombres pero según ellas tienen que aprender su lugar y son sus sirvientes-parejas-amantes por así decirlo. Las chicas estaban preparándose para una salida iban a ir a un lugar lejano en Europa para buscar un gran tesoro llamado el Grial algo que los celtas habían encontrado y ellas querían para sí mismas o más bien su reina amazona la quería para vivir eternamente y comenzaron el viaje solo las mujeres iban no llevaban a sus sirvientes, el viaje fue en si tranquilo hasta que llegaron a Europa o más bien a Irlanda cerca de un lugar llamado Newgrange. Es un lugar grande y había mucho campo por todo lado no había nadie en ese lugar era un campo muy verde y tenían una hermosa vista

-wow….-estaba sin habla mirando el hermoso paisaje

La chica estaba muy sorprendida mirándolo todo no podía creer que en un lugar así estaría el Grial

-después que tengamos el grial disfrutaremos la vista así que prosigamos -una chica seria con cabello largo y negro decía eso

-ohh está bien... -Quería tomar una foto pero su jefa de la misión le obligaba seguir con su trabajo

-jajajaja -sus amigas se reían algo nerviosas por la situación mientras seguían hasta el Newgrage

Ellas sabían muy bien que este lugar no iba a ser muy fácil sabían que había un Guardián en este lugar y no cualquier cosa un poderoso dragón rojo vivía aquí protegiendo ese lugar y también sabían que podrían encontrar muchos monstros así que iban con la guarida alta, como se mencionó antes ellas trataban a los hombres como algo que tiene que saber su lugar pero ellas las amazonas adoraban a todos los dioses y diosas de la guerra y las mayores guerreras eran hijas de Ares ellas no subestimaban a las criaturas conocidas como "hombres" y sabían que podrían ser peligrosos si no se los controlaban por eso hacían lo que hacían

\- pero, ¿es un dragón? tenía miedo de que si fuera una dragona, pero si es macho entonces no pasara nada después de todo tenemos la protección. De la diosa- comenta de una de las chicas de forma inocente mientras sonreía

Aunque claro siempre hay idiotas en una organización eso lo más obvio

-…

-….

-…..

-…..

-….-suspira la líder solo podía suspirar por el estúpido comentario

-¿q-que? ¿Dije algo malo? -estaba confundida por la reacción de sus amigas

En ese momento un sonido atronador resuena

Se ve a lo lejos una nube de polvo levantarse, ellas piensan que el guardián debió haber atacado a alguien o algo así que aprovechan para ir rápido a Newgrange por el grial ellas corren y corren pero algo pasa, el suelo se mueve como un terremoto y se escucha otra vez un sonido atronador, lo último que supieron fue que estaban en el aire no sabían exactamente lo que paso fue como si el mismo suelo les haya expulsado por así decirlo, fue como si algo las golpeo por debajo no se enteraron de nada y caían hasta el suelo luego solo vieron todo negro. Habían quedado inconsciente, la líder del grupo se despierta lentamente y mira desorientada hasta el cielo aún estaba acostada cuando su mente vuelve en si se levanta de golpe sorprendida mirando alrededor, a su alrededor estaban sus 5 amigas en el suelo tiradas inconscientes pero no parecía tener ningún daño físico por lo menos y ve que cerca hay un árbol y en ese lugar estaba un chico recostado en el árbol con los brazos usándolos como almohada mientras tenía una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y unos lentes goggles que él no los estaba usando y los dejo colgando en su cuello. El parecía que no dormía porque se movió para levantarse al darse cuenta que la líder se despertó.

-….-estaba confundida la líder no sabía que decir o que hacer ni siquiera sabía si este chico era un mortal que era así como le llamaban a los humanos normales o no

-no sé porque pones esa cara de sorprendida acaso nunca viste a un chico descansar en un árbol eh? ¿Y porque tienen espadas acaso van a una convención o algo? Si es así creo que se perdieron-lo dice con sarcasmo ya que estaban muy lejos de alguna ciudad

-tú no eres un humano normal, ¿fuiste el que nos salvó verdad?-pregunta con algo de desconfianza a la ves dando se cuenta de todo lo que había pasado su mente al fin se había orientado por completo

-hahaha no me hagas reír claro que no soy un humano normal y si yo fui el que salvo a unas damiselas en peligro, no sería un hombre si no lo hiciera- el chico lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dice cosas que una amazona no puede pasar por algo, el las trataba como débiles por alguna razón se notaba en sus ojos que las veía como "algo para ser salvado" por su vista cálida y amable, parecía saber que era una amazona pero sabiendo eso aun así no disimulaba nada esa irritante mirada


End file.
